Fabulous Me
by BleedingFlames
Summary: The diary of Natalie Kabra. One entry per chapter. For the 39 clues diary contest;
1. Monday

**Monday**

Dear Journal,

Since you probably don't know anything about me, let me start. My name is Natalie Laurel Kabra but I hate the name Laurel so I just settle for Natalie. I am the youngest assassin and Lucian agent since the beginning of time. Did I mention that I'm the world's most fabulous fashion trendsetter?  
Well to start, Ian and I are on a plane headed to a place called Lake Tash. I hear that there are fabulous fur coats sold there, or so Ian tells me. I need some fur coats, you know. Well goodbye for now! That petty flight attendant is bringing about our meals. I hope it's not fish and I wish we could have some caviar and lobster and maybe some cranberry juice.

From the muses of the fabulously,  
Natalie Kabra


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

Dear Journal,

Ugh! I am going to get those Cahill brats! It turns out Lake Tash did not exist! (and I was so counting on buying fur coats!) I screamed at Ian for about an hour before calming down enough to plan our next move.  
I have to act like the older one since Ian's acting like the younger one. To be precise, he's been acting weird ever since we left Korea. Well I for once was glad to get out of Korea! Imagine, no fashion labels! The worst part was of course, telling Mother. She screamed so loud that people were turning to look at us. She threatened to lock us in the dungeons and take away my credit cards. The horror!  
Mother Isabel calmed down to hear our new plan involving poisons, jet planes, Gucci and cookies. It's a very fine plan and I take all the credit.  
Oh journal, you may not need to know about the plan right away! But a sneak peek, we're going to Italy to pick up some poisons and weapons. Lucians are very strong in Italy. One of our famous Lucian, Catherine de Medici was a Lucian herself. She was the one who had the most poisons up her sleeve except for me of course.  
Lunch yesterday was a terrible disaster. Do you know what the food was? Coke and fish with spaghetti! The horror! I nearly fainted.  
Well journal, goodbye for now. I complained to Mother about the airlines and she promised to sue about their food troubles. So now, Ian and I are going to a very posh restaurant called Esque.

The fabulous one and only,  
Natalie Kabra


	3. Wednesday

Wednesday

Dear Journal,

Let's see, Jonathan Winbeck visited me today. He's very handsome, blonde and blue-eyed. Could it be possible that he may be the one? Mother and Father approve of him too. Next to us, his family owns the largest estate in London. His inheritance is to be estimated at 500 billion pounds. Ah, I can imagine our wedding now. Bright lights, so many celebrities, front page in newspapers in magazines, me in a crystal coach, driving up to meet him then the reception at Buckingham Palace. The Queen is good friends with Father. I'm sure she could lend us her palace for a day. Then our honeymoon in Italy, especially Milan. Then after a year or two, we'd have the most adorable baby ever! Hmm...John Theodore Winbeck for a boy and Alexandra Vivenne for a girl. Beautiful names, I'm sure Jonathan would agree.

Don't you just think he's the most wonderful boy ever?

Yours Truly,

Natalie Laurel Kabra


	4. Thursday

**Thursday**

Dear Journal,

OMG! I need to call the police and the guards and the FBI and the CIA and the American SWAT team!!! I can't believe this is happening to me! And on a Thursday, no doubt. I've always been good, except for a few poisoning and threatening and the bombs and the arson-oh never mind! But why do I deserve this! I've donated money to the Unfashionable Anonymous charity and I always hate people who shop discount! I mean, why ask for a discount when all the people in that shop had worked so hard to bring you clothes?

But still, I don't deserve this thing. This is only for the people who don't know the difference between Tony Hawk and a Tony Award. This is only for people who couldn't care much less if they had split ends or if they think that the best store in the world is Gap. It's Chanel, for crying out loud! And this should also happen to people who think that the best scent there is in the world is Axe Dark Temptation **(a/n: Adrian does. He gets it from the Philippines last time he went on a vacation. I think it's cool and I wear it sometimes. lolx). **No! The best and most beautiful scen there is in the world is Chanel No. 5

The people who deserve this are the ones who think that Kate Moss is the most beautiful person in the world. How dare they! Don't they know that it's me! Me! I'm the most beautiful person in the world! I have much more pretty legs than Mariah Carey! Who cares if her legs are insured! My hair is insured! The insurance company pays me if my hair becomes dry! Ha! Take that!

It's very depressing to know that I'm one of the people who God thinks is deserving to have this kind of problem in my life!

Oh well, I'll be going to sue!

Yours Truly,

Natalie

* * *

_Hello Journal, Ian is here. Ian Kabra, Natalie's handsome gorgeous hot brother. Hmm...I believe you are wondering what Natalie's problem is. If you want to know, she chipped one of her nails while on the plane to Japan. I believe she will be suing the airlines and Japan itself too. Oh well, I don't meddle in my sister's affairs._

_Farewell, Ian_


	5. Friday

**Friday**

Dear Journal,

Today we will be going on a cruise. Mother, Father, Ian and I. Did I tell you about our yacht? No? Well, it is very beautiful, creamy white and it has ten rooms each with a bathroom along with a kitchen, viewing deck and a dining room that can seat ten.

Jonathan and his family will be going with us. It's going to be dreamy sitting on that boat with Jonathan gazing at my eyes. But I'm getting too ahead of myself, for now.

Well, goodbye. Mother and Father is calling me to greet Jonathan's family. Then we will be boarding the yacht and sitting down to have lunch. Maybe I can get Jonathan to tell me about himself and his family.

Yours truly,

Natalie Laurel Kabra


	6. Saturday

**Saturday**

Dear Journal,

Being on the yacht is very good. Last night, dinner was Lobster with lemon glaze. But the best part was that I was sitting next to Jonathan! I think that he wanted to hold my hand but couldn't because of my parents and his parents.

Mother and Father were actually boring us kids to words! Father was talking about the different kinds of golf clubs with Jonathan's father and Mother was actually sharing makeover tips to Jonathan's mom.

I was truly embarassed!

Well, off to bed now. Ta ta!

From the Fabulous mind of,

Natalie Laurel Kabra


	7. Sunday Final

**Sunday**

Dear Journal,

This will be the last you'll hear from me. I have heard that it is unfabulous to keep a diary and diaries are not in the trend anymore. So I'll be keeping a blog instead. Farewell, au revoir, auf widershen.

P.S. Jonathan kissed me last night. I'm still swooning.

The ever-fabulous,

Natalie Laurel Kabra


End file.
